


Я люблю тишину (но еще больше я люблю тишину на двоих)

by Inuya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Саймон любит утреннюю тишину.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 3





	Я люблю тишину (но еще больше я люблю тишину на двоих)

**Author's Note:**

> «Cпасти Саймона и не дать ему умереть» — это таки главный квест игры.

Утро встречает его тишиной. Саймон любит тишину, именно такую — мягкую, уютную, которую хочется нежить, как любимое дитя, прижать к сердцу и больше не отпускать. Дом словно откликается на его эмоции и не торопится просыпаться. Тишина для Саймона значит очень многое.

Тишина — это _отсутствие_ мужских криков, детского плача и воя женщины, потерявшей самое дорогое.

Тишина — это _отсутствие_ болезненного скрипа проводов и насосов, которые вот-вот отключатся.

Тишина — это _отсутствие_ просьб о помощи или о смерти.

Тишина — это _отсутствие_ криков боли.

Тишина — это _отсутствие_ выстрелов и требований немедленно разойтись, сдаться, умереть на месте без права на жизнь.

Конечно, тишина означает и отсутствие любимого голоса, тихого смеха, мягкого ворчания, когда не удается с первого раза сыграть новую мелодию. Но Саймон не жалуется, он лелеет тишину, зная, что скоро она исчезнет, когда дом проснется.

Саймон поднимается с постели; ему не нужно спать, однако это уже вошло в привычку — ложиться незадолго до полуночи на широкую мягкую кровать и, притиснувшись ближе, обнявшись, переходить в ждущий режим. Поутру Саймон обычно обнаруживает себя на краю постели в одиночестве, но это не страшно.

Потому что именно в первые минуты после пробуждения, пока загружаются системы и программы, он слушает тишину. За окном ярко светит солнце.

Дом терпеливо ждет какое-то время и лишь потом начинает просыпаться. Двери открываются с негромким шелестом, ступени поскрипывают, пока Саймон спускается на первый этаж, где уже вовсю гуляет ветер, и весело поют заведенные с утра птицы. Особняк Карла светел и чист; сначала Саймону было неуютно: казалось, что вот сейчас — _или через секунду, или через минуту, или через пару часов_ — его непременно попросят покинуть этот дом, чтобы не осквернять его внутренней тьмой. Но проходят дни, и Саймону все больше чудится, что он сам становится чище, светлее, что может наконец расправить плечи, потому что дни страха, когда он боялся не за себя, по-настоящему остались позади.

Все складывается не так просто, как хотелось бы. Приходится много общаться с людьми, выступать, разбирать бумаги — на плечи Маркуса легло немало забот, однако он не один, в этом Саймон умеет убеждать лучше прочих. Норт и Джош тоже не отступают и приходят помогать или иногда заменяют Маркуса на встречах, придерживаясь мирного тона и смиряя свой нрав.

Миру — мир. И людям, и девиантам. «И всей вселенной» — хочется иногда добавить Саймону, но он молчит, только улыбается, когда ловит вопросительный взгляд Маркуса.

«Все хорошо», — хочет сказать он.

«Больше не будет страха», — хочет шепнуть он.

«Я люблю тебя», — это бы прокричать, чтобы знал весь мир, но и спрятать свою любовь ото всех, чтобы слышал только Маркус. Так и получается, если подумать.

Саймон осторожно ступает по полу босыми ногами, выкрутив ощущения на максимум. Пол прохладный, ветер приятный, а солнце ласково греет. А потом Саймон открывает дверь в мастерскую, и Маркус сразу откладывает в сторону кисть.

— Доброе утро. — Он окончательно нарушает тишину.

— Доброе утро, — откликается Саймон, подходит по-прежнему неспешно. Маркус не двигается с места, только кладет на стол палитру и протягивает руки. Словно бы говорит: «Падай, я поймаю».

Саймон падает. 

Он научился падать так, чтобы не жертвовать собой. Иногда нужно просто поговорить и предупредить, а не бежать сломя голову, потому что привык считать, что своим поступком точно поможешь. Саймон не хочет вспоминать, сколько раз это едва не вышло ему боком в ноябре.

К счастью, холодный страшный ноябрь далеко, сейчас в самом разгаре май, Маркус здесь, у него теплые-теплые руки, но не настолько, чтобы обжечь. Он — ласковое солнце, и Саймон улыбается в ответ, тянется к этому свету и делится своей силой и волей, обещая — все так, как должно быть, и мы здесь.

Саймон любит тишину, бесспорно, но еще больше он любит, когда в тишине они вдвоем, никуда не нужно торопиться, а воздух пропах краской, и Маркус немножко — тоже. Саймон обнимает его, ведет носом по шее, втягивая запах, и негромко смеется. Маркус тоже обнимает, прижимает крепко-крепко, касается оголенной шеи, безмолвно прося деактивировать имитацию человеческой кожи. Стать ближе, стать одним целым.

Они замирают, обласканные солнцем.

Дом снова смолкает, тишина отрезает их от остального мира. Есть только они, здесь и сейчас.

И так будет всегда, несмотря ни на что.

Саймон уверен. Саймон знает. И тишина ласково шепчет: _«Да»_.


End file.
